Two of a Kind
by collateraldamage-x
Summary: They were exceptionally different, yet similar too, and there no limitations in the things they would do for each other. 100 themes challenge fic. Up now: Happy. "He honestly wouldn't change a thing about them."
1. Show Off

**/Author's Note: **This is an assignment I had to turn into my creative writing class turned into a 100 theme challenge. We had to write a small story where we utalized the golden writing rule of showing, rather than telling. I actually wrote this with Tai and Sora in mind, I've been watching too much Digimon. I was writing it as I browsed through my writing notebook when I found a 100 theme challenge list and decided to just do it for this story. I figured why the heck not and meanwhile, maybe it'll give me some inspiration for some of my other stuff as I write. Anyway this first one is Sora's POV. The POV's will probably change to whatever I see fit for the current theme I'm writing for. Enjoy.

* * *

**Show Off**

* * *

"Would you stop that already? It's getting so annoying."

I twisted my mouth into a frown, to show how much I didn't appreciate his constant need of attention. Apparently he didn't think much of it, or he was used to it, because he kept doing it. Juggling and throwing those stupid rubber balls into the air, as if he were some sort of circus clown. Not only that, he had this over jovial grin plastered on his face that greatly contrasted mine. He let out another cheerful laugh and I winced slightly. At the moment, that sound was like a screaming banshee to me. At the moment I hated all things cheerful and happy.

"Come on, smile. So what if he said no? I'm still here!" He said catching another ball in his hand and throwing it back up in the air. However, for a second he couldn't spot it because he had thrown it a little too high in the air and it became camouflaged within the bright glare of the sun. His eyes narrowed as he tried to spot the ball but then-

BONK! It hit him square on the head.

Both of us sat there for a moment, blinking and trying to take in the moment. I was trying my best to suppress a building laugh inside of me, but when it reached the point when I felt as if I was going to burst underneath the pressure, I let it all out. The raucous laugh shook my entire body, as if I was going through an earthquake, and tears prickled at the side of my eyes. I wiped the tears away, but laughter just continued. Soon enough, it became too contagious for him and he joined in too, the booming baritones of his laughter moving the ground beneath us.

Miraculously, I was (somewhat) able to get my laughter to down a chuckle. I reached out and grasped his arm around my petite fingers and said, "Come on, show off. Let's go and get some ice cream."

He gave me another one of his overly cheerful grins again but this time, I honestly didn't mind it so much.

* * *

**/Author's Note: **So that's it. As for the incident mentioned in the one-shot... I'll leave that up to your imaginations. There won't (probably) be any Taiora in this but you are always more then welcome to interpret it any way you'd like. If you think you see mentioning or hints of it, more power to you. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and thanks for reading.

**Kagebana**


	2. Candy Land

**/Author's Note: **Bleeh… school is so boring. I really hate Trigonometry. I hate math in general. But I do love **Still Not King **for being my first reviewer! Also thanks to everyone else who alerted and favorited. It's always lovely to see those emails in my inbox. Yes, candy land was an actual theme in my list. This was too fun to write.

* * *

**Candy Land**

* * *

"Hah! I'm ahead of you again!"

"That's not fair, you cheated!"

Taichi gave his opponent a childish pout and stubbornly said, "I did not!"

"Yes, you did! You were supposed to go _past _the chocolate bridge Tai, you aren't suppose to take it unless you land on the chocolate picture!" Sora yelled at him as she stabbed said aforementioned icon. However, in the process of venting out her impending anger at the goggle headed boy, she had unfortunately knocked down their pieces and therefore, ruining the game. (1)

Taichi let out an anguished wail upon seeing the fallen pieces. "Sooora! You knocked down all of the pieces! Now how are we supposed to finish the game?"

Sora let out a snort and retorted back, "Like it matters! You were cheating anyway. It wasn't a fair game to begin with!"

"I told you I wasn't cheating!"

"Yes, you were!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"What is going on out here?" Taichi's younger sister and the bearer of light, Hikari, came storming out of her room with a scorching look that did not compliment her petite face. Both Taichi and Sora, for once in their lives, fell silent at the young girl's outburst, shocked at the simple fact that she had shouted at them like that.

When it seemed a likely fact that neither of two would answer her, Hikari glanced down to see what they were arguing about. Her face fell immediately when she saw the vibrant children's board game displayed across the floor between the duo.

"You two are arguing… over Candy Land?" She said slowly with unbelief at first- the fact that they were playing the game, and two- that they were arguing over it! "Aren't you two old to be playing this anyway? You two are way too competitive if you're arguing over a children's game!"

Taichi just looked at his sister with a drab look and simply replied, "Hikari, you are never too play candy land, the game is all about embracing your inner child!" He placed a hand over his heart in a "touching" manner all while trying to look as innocent as one possibly could.

Apparently Hikari didn't buy the moving statement as she rolled her head in Sora's direction and raised her eyebrow questionably.

"He paid me ten dollars to play."

Taichi broke character and gave his best friend a menacing glare who just shrugged at him.

"You know, whatever. Go ahead and play. Just keep it down! I've got a math test tomorrow and I need to study. Overly competitive, hard headed…" Muttered Hikari as she stalked back into the room and slammed the door shut.

"So…" Started Taichi cheekily, "best three out of five?"

Sora stared at him seriously for a second before shouting, "You're on!" And they quickly began to reassemble the board. It was going well up until the point it came to deciding who would be what color piece, and they both wanted to be the same color piece.

"I wanna be blue!"

"You were blue last time! It's my turn!"

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

SNAP!

Both companions eyes went wide as their eyes slowly looked down to see what now was two blue pieces, instead of one was.

"...Maybe we are too competitive for Candy Land."

* * *

(1) I'm not sure if the bridge in Candy Land is chocolate. I haven't played the game in ages so I just made it chocolate. After all, everybody loves chocolate don't they?

**/Author's Note: **This came out longer then I intended actually. Hikari may seem OOC in this, but think about it- how would you feel if you were studying for an insanely hard math test and your loud mouthed brother and his best friend were arguing over a children's board game? I'd be a little upset too. Reviews are always welcome (in fact, they're encouraged!).


	3. Wind

**/Author's Note: **I want to give a HUGE thanks to my awesome reviewers: **Dephs14**, **Still Not King**, **KHLostEmpress**, and **Jaeda star **(whom I've missed very dearly). This one isn't too long but it is fun! Or so I hope… I actually had this done days ago but that stupid document manage keeps flipping out on me. I'm just about ready to pull my hair out in frustration.

* * *

**Wind**

* * *

Sora Takenouchi let out an aggravated cry as she attempted to clear her vision by shoving her whipping auburn hair out of her face.

This wind was getting ridiculous.

Repositioning the barrettes in her hair, in hopes that they would keep her hair out of her face, she came to a stop at crosswalk. She let out another whimper as she moved her hair again.

"Care for a hat?"

She jumped a few inches in the air and inhaled a small breath of air, in hopes it would slow her currently racing heart. She faced the owner of the voice and was mildly shocked to see the face of none other than her fearless leader and best friend, Taichi Yagami. Her mouth fell into a frown.

He just replied with a smirk, one that she knew he was channeling from a certain rock star they both knew, and she snatched the hat away before placing it resentfully on her head.

"You're welcome."

She threw seething look in his smug direction.

"Thank you."

* * *

**/Author's Note: **Yes! I brought back Sora's hat. Personally, I loved her in a hat. I don't know why they ever had her stop wearing hats. The helmet was kind of weird but the hat I liked. Anyway, please review. Thanks!


	4. Dance

**/Author's Note: **As always, I'd like to thank **Still Not King** and **KHLostEmpress** for reviewing. Words can't express how amazing you two are! And thank you to those of you reading, it means a lot! This one is probably my favorite one so far. It was fun to write and the images I got in my head were too funny…

* * *

**Dance**

* * *

Hikari Yagami shivered as she did her best to shake of the harassing rain drops off of her plaid rain coat and simple, white umbrella. She loved the rain, really, but this was just ridiculous! Odaiba, Japan had been suffering from a week long rain storm and she had just about had enough.

Her cold, pale, slender fingers clutched the doorknob of her apartment and thrusted it open to reveal her (thankfully) warm apartment and…

the crazed and unsynchronized dance styles of Taichi Yagami and Takenouchi Sora.

Dumbstruck, Hikari stood in the doorway, watching the duo in their strange but hypnotic dancing until they noticed her and came to a subdued stop.

The three of them stared at one another, just watching with wide eyes until Hikari broke the silence and simply asked, "Five minute dance party?"

In an impassive manner, they nodded and Hikari stood at the doorway for a few more seconds before just rolling her shoulders in half-hearted shrug and said, "Carry on."

Then did the frenzied, deranged, and utterly maddeningly dance styles of Sora and Taichi begin once again.

* * *

**/Author's Note: **Ever have a five minute dance party? They're quite fun. Please review!


	5. Chores

**/Author's Note: **I was totally going to put this up sooner, but I may or may have not gotten distracted by tetris. Sorry. Thanks to **Still Not King **and **KHLostEmpress **for reviewing as always. You two are amazing beyond words. This one-shot is, again, pretty short. The next one is longer (I've already began typing it up) and I'll try to get that out soon. For now, enjoy.

* * *

**Chores**

* * *

"Can you come help me?"

Recognizing the despair in her best friend's voice, Sora knew Taichi was calling for one thing, and one thing only.

"I am not doing your chores again."

"Sora! You wouldn't be doing them, you would be _helping_. There's a huge difference between the two!" The ironically lazy goggle head shouted through the phone, making Sora wince slightly at the sound of it.

"First of all," she started, "if you want my help, you better stop shouting at me. Second of all, I came to help you last week! And you didn't do a single thing to help me! What makes you think I'm going to do it again?"

"…because I'm your best friend and you love me?"

Sora's face fell into an immediate frown. "No, Tai, I'm not helping with your chores."

"Come one Sora. Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaassssseeeeee?" And the word drawled on and on and on and on until Sora could no longer handle it and in frustration, shouted, "Alright! Fine! I'll help you! Just shut. Up."

"Yes! Thanks Sor, I owe you one!" And with that Taichi promptly hung up the phone and dial tone of defeat rung through the phone and Sora's ear. In a slow motion, she placed the phone back into its receiver and stared at it for what seemed to be hours.

"…I really hate that boy sometimes."

Then she snatched up her coat and keys off of the kitchen table and left.

* * *

**/Author's Note: **Like I said, short and pretty simple. Expect most of them to be about this length. I want them to be simple but show Taichi and Sora's unique relationship; hopefully I'm pulling that off well! I can relate to Taichi in this one-shot, as that's something I would definitely do, haha. Reviews are always welcome, so send them in. Thanks!


	6. Batman

**/Author's Note: **I think I've hit a major road block in my writing. Anytime I feel like writing, I start for about five minutes before coming to utter stop because I find myself unable to accurately show rather than tell what's going on in the story. Making people feel the intensity of a situation or the light-heartedness. I find this especially prominent in my other fanfiction, "Coela Beach Academy". I started the next chapter but I stop after writing just one paragraph because I feel dissatisfied with what I've written. I've never felt so discouraged with my writing before.

So here's to hoping I get my muse and fire back, and hopefully some talent to go with it. These one-shots are helping some, but not much.

* * *

**Batman**

* * *

An annoying humming disrupted the usual silence in the air. Sora Takenouchi felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance and she attempted to focus on the textbook in front of her rather than the catchy tune being sung by her companion. Yes, as much as she hated to admit, it was catchy and she was having a hard time getting her mind to stop trying to figure out what song it was and instead focus on her history book instead.

However, after a few minutes her mind had seemed to given up entirely on the book displayed in front of her and focus entirely on the mystery tune Taichi was still humming.

"Are you singing the Batman theme?"

Finally, the humming stopped but only so the wild-haired Taichi could look to his companion with a rather blank look on his face and reply, "Yea, why? It was on TV this morning and I got it stuck in my head."

'Of course.' Sora thought. Besides Daisuke, Taichi was the only other person she could think of that would spend his morning watching cartoons like a little child. The maturity of those two sometimes, honestly.

"Well, could you stop it? It's getting annoying I can't concentrate."

Taichi's face melted into a sullen look and he replied in a dismal tone, "Fine…"

Taken advantage of the silence, Sora once again reverted her attention back to her boring textbook and attempted to fill her head with useless and mundane facts.

That is until Taichi started humming again.

"Tai!" Sora exclaimed, throwing the boy a perturbed look. "Stop. Humming. It's getting on my nerves."

Not even bothering to look up from the comic hidden by his textbook, Taichi snorted. "There are a lot of things that bother you, Sora."

A loud thud echoed in the air as a textbook collided with Taichi's stubborn head. "Oww… Okay, I'll stop humming. It's just so catchy though."

After giving him one more stern look, Sora sighed sighed in relief as she heard nothing but sweet silence and once again turned back to her history book. Now maybe she could get some studying done.

Or at least she would've of, if that stupid tune wouldn't stop replaying itself over and over again in her head, making it impossible to study at all. She tried to ignore it and push it far into the rarely visited depths of her brain, but it stubbornly stayed in the forefront. Persistent and adamant to haunt her in her studies.

Her struggled must've displayed physically as Taichi took one look at her clenching white fingers and said, "See, told you it was catchy."

Her face flashed him a thoroughly provoked look.

"Shut up."

* * *

**/Author's Note: **Da-na-na-na-na-na-na-na… REVIEW! Hee hee, sorry. I couldn't help myself…


	7. Horse

**/Author's Note: **I just realized that up until now, all the one-shots have been through Sora. So for a change, here's a one-shot with Sora bothering Taichi instead of the usual way around. This one contains a flashback.

Oh and thanks to **KHLostEmpress **and **Still Not King**. You guys have reviewed every chapter so far and I thank you dearly for it. I'll need to find a way to repay you both somehow.

* * *

**Horse**

* * *

Taichi Yagami gazed lazily around his best friend's room, waiting until she came back up with the box of VHS's the Takenouchi family had hidden in their office.

After an entire day filled dreadfully with test after test, both Sora and Taichi had decided to wind down by watching some of their favorite childhood movies and shows that were now only accessible through a VHS and its respectable player. Nostalgia was such a wonderful, warm thing.

Suddenly bored, he sprung up from his rather uncomfortable spot on the floor and decided to peruse around the room, the concept of "personal property" not entering his mind frame at all. He nonchalantly sauntered around the room, shuffling through a few desk drawers, books, and notebooks. He stifled a chuckle when he spotted a note between Sora and Mimi not so carefully hidden between the pages of a large math book. Peeking shiftily over his shoulder at the door, he then not-so-gracefully undid the note and read the contents.

But he scoffed, folding it back up and placing back in the book, once he read the first few sentences. It was just the two of them gossiping about their favorite actors and how stunningly handsome they were (Or in Mimi's words, "abso-freakin' scrumptious", whatever that meant). He continued to amble around the room until he happened upon a stuffed horse-a stuffed, sparkly, orange, My Little Pony to be exact. Taichi reached out, grasping it gingerly, and brought it to him. The corners of his lips began to tug upward in remembrance.

_~Flashback~_

"Look, Tai! Over here!"

"What now, Sora?" An impatient 10 year old Taichi wailed as he trudged behind his best friend.

"Look! They have the prize I want! The blue and white soccer ball! Oh, but I'm no good that this game." Sora's face fell into a depressed look as she gazed at the soccer ball with wanting eyes.

"That's too bad." Taichi commented simply, not even paying attention but focusing his efforts on finding a suitable snack bar somewhere close by.

"Taichi!" A scolding voice suddenly yelled out from behind him. He winced as he recognized the reprimanding tone he received from his mother on a daily basis. "Be a good boy. Why don't you get Sora the prize instead of stuffing your mouth?" She looked at him with rebuke as he just laughed sheepishly.

"Oh alright, move over Sora! I'm gonna get you that soccer ball!" He gently pushed her aside, paid the rather bored looking carnie, and then clutched the basketball in his hands with determination.

The first throw was made! And… it pitifully grazed the side of the hoop and landed with a loud noise on the wooden platform below. Taichi's face scrunched together in frustration.

"Here, you've got two more shots." Yawned the operation man as he handed the now furiously determined goggle-head another basketball.

Giving it a squeeze, he once again threw the ball into the air where it spun with wild freedom. Gravity pulled on it and it landed with a thud on the ring of the hoop. Taichi, Sora, and Taichi's mother watched it spin round and round with glee before it decided to just fall on its side and land yet again on the wooden floor with the world's most defeating sound.

Taichi let out an aggravated growl and stomped the ground with resentment.

"It's okay. Try again, last shot." The man said in a monotone voice before handing Taichi another ball.

He snatched from the man, who gave him a surprised look, and held it so tight between his hands that it seemed the ball was going to pop at any second.

After one…two…three seconds went by, Taichi finally flung the ball out of his hands. Once again, the ball sliced through the air and, much to everyone's surprise, it went through the net with a purposeful _swish_!

Everyone erupted into a chorus of cheers and Sora gave Taichi a huge squeeze in joy. Once the celebration died down a little, Taichi strode up to the man and said proudly, "I believe you owe me a prize."

"Huh? Oh right…" He turned around to scavenge for the prize before handing Taichi a large, plump, orange My Little Pony doll.

Taichi gave the doll disgustingly confused look. "Hey! This isn't the prize! I'm supposed to get the soccer ball!"

"Yea! Give my son the prize he deserves!" Mrs. Yagami joined her son in his protest while shooting the carnie such a malevolent look; it was a surprise he didn't just drop dead.

However, not even registering the fact that the two family members looked as if they were about to run in over, he just sighed pitifully and threw his thumb over his shoulder. "Read the board."

Both Taichi and his mother's harsh looks suddenly began to shrink as they followed in a slow motion, from the worker's thumb to the large board behind him.

**Take a Shot!**

Take a basketball and try to make a hoop in three shots!

_Prizes_

One Shot Made … Small Stuffed Animal  
Two Shots Made … Medium Stuffed Animal  
Three Shots Made …. Big Prize

"And today's big prize happens to be the soccer ball so, sorry kid. No soccer ball for you." And with that he promptly ignored him and greeted mournfully the next family that approached the stand.

Taichi and his mother mouth's went agape as they read the board.

"It's okay Tai, you tried." Sora's sad voice cut through the air and knocked Taichi out of his humiliated stare.

"No Sora, it's not! I promised you that soccer ball, and I'm going to get it! Mom! Can I have another dollar?" The young boy turned to his mother with a fierce but unwavering look that was all his own.

Taichi's mother smiled at him sadly while she said, "Sorry Tai, I'm out. We'll have to come back and try some other time."

"Aww…" Taichi's head drooped to the ground and he shuffled his feet back in Sora's direction.

"Sorry, Sor. This is all I could get." With that, he presented to her the overly decorated doll which smiled at her giddily.

She studied the doll for second, from the loud rainbow-shaped path on its face to its glittery tail before taking it and squeezing it hard to herself.

"It's okay Tai, I still love it."

"You do?" Taichi's voice drawled in confusion. Sora nodded adamantly and gave the boy a small hug to show how much she appreciated his efforts.

When she let go, a big grin was plastered to his face. He was happy to know his failed efforts had still managed to make his best friend happy, that was all that mattered.

Yuuko Yagami gave a small, fond smile at the two kids. "Come on you two; let's get away from this money-sucking carnival."

The two gave dual responses in agreement and together the three of them walked proudly out of said money vacuum.

_~End Flashback~_

"Oh hey, do you remember when you got me that?" Sora's voice filled the room. Taichi turned around to see the auburn carry a large box filled with VHS tapes.

"Sure do, I can't believe you kept it."

Sora stared at him blankly for a second before giving out a joyfully ringing laugh. "Of course I did! You tried so hard to get me that soccer ball. I'll never forget your face when that carnie handed you that doll instead. Both you and your mom were so mad."

Taichi's chest huffed with anger as he said, "Well of course I was upset! We were supposed to get that cool soccer ball and instead we got this crappy doll!"

"Well, I like it." Sora chuckled, putting the box in her hands down.

"Really? You still do?"

"Of course! You got it for me, that's more than enough reason for me to like it."

The two teens grinned at each other, mirroring the moment when Taichi had first gotten Sora the stuffed doll. Some things never changed.

"What do you say we pop in one of those bad boys and watch a movie?" Taichi asked, breaking the moment.

Sora gave a shrug. "Sure, do you want to watch the first Pokémon movie or the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie?"

The two of the stared at one another, silent, before simultaneously answering, "The Power Rangers", and Sora then proceeded to place the movie into the player.

It was a sure face that these two would never lose hold of their childhood.

* * *

**/Author's Note: **I've always loved Taichi's mother. She seemed like an incredibly fun character, especially in the _Our War Game! _movie. This place needs more fics with her, she's just too awesome.  
I hope you guys enjoyed this one; it's the longest one by far. I think it was rather cute. I may do another one-shot with them being even younger. I love chibi fics.  
Please review!  
Oh and random fact: Did you guys know that Pokémon is in the Microsoft Word dictionary? Apparently it's had that much of an effect on society XD


	8. Vampires

**/Author's Note: **Raise your hand if you are sick of all the vampire crap out there! *Raises hand eagerly and obnoxiously* It's invaded YA literature and it's become an almost impossible task to find a decent book nowadays not involving those fiendish beings in the bookstore. If any of you have got any recommendations for me on books not involving vampires, please, I beg of you, tell me!  
Here is a one-shot degrading a certain book series that started this ridiculous craze. I'll admit I've read it and was slightly dazzled by the supposed romance (because I'm such a girl when I comes to romance), but thankfully that died out quickly. Though no offense to those who like it, more power to you I suppose. Sorry if this one-shot offends you and your love for this series, everyone has different opinions.

_[Edit 09.20.10] _I was reading through this when I saw the numerous mistakes I made. I apologize for that. I was half-awake when I had typed the one-shot and I forgot to read it over. There should be no mistakes now but if there are please let me know!

* * *

**Vampires**

* * *

"Mimi tried to get me to read another vampire novel today."

He paused midway of taking a sip of his delectable espresso and looked up with a rather blank look on his face. "Again? I thought you made it clear you wanted nothing to do with that dumb vampire craze spreading through the world."

She let out a small sigh, the crisp winter air making it appear like magic. "I did, but it won't get through to her head. Her and Miyako both. It's getting a little ridiculous."

"Want me to say something? I could take their purses hostage." Taichi suddenly said in a dark voice, a mischievous look glinting across in a devious manner.

Sora threw a napkin that barely hit him, but was well aimed considering the light winter wind that was breezing through. "No, I'm just saying it's getting annoying. I mean, I've made it clear to them that I didn't want to read the books yet they keep shoving it in my face."

"What are they even about?" Taichi asked while nonchalantly taking a sip of his warm drink, though unfortunately it was a little too hot and it scorched his tongue. He stuck it out miserably in hopes that the cold air would cool it down and numb it a little. His companion gave a light giggle at his actions. "Hikari hasn't read them yet so I don't know, though I'm not sure she ever will. She's kind of dead set against it." He continued after his tongue cooled considerably.

"And for good reason! It's done nothing but completely blind and degrade society with its cheesy, predictable plots and overly dramatic characters who are _way _to obsessed with each other." She finished with her spoon pointed in the air while stabbing at it vehemently.

"I see." Taichi merely replied, taking yet another sip of his coffee (without burning his tongue this time thankfully). "Well, it can't be that bad right? I mean there's vampires in it right? Vampires are always fun. Terrorizing villages, sucking out blood with their sharp fangs, wearing cool and ominous looking capes."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the last item of his relatively short list. "Not in this book. In this one, they sparkle."

A loud choking noise disrupted the relaxing air. "Sp-sparkle? You can't be serious."

"Like a heart attack." Sora replied without missing a beat.

"Why would they sparkle? That just takes out every bit of masculinity they have. Screw how many villages they destroy or how many liters of blood they've sucked out of fearing victim- sparkling makes all of that just a feeble attempt to try mask the fact that they do. Psh, sparkling… way to totally dethrone vampires of the terrifying title they've held for decades."

Sora gave a small snort. "I know right. Ridiculous. Not only that, they're incredibly obsessed with each other. Like the guy? Sneaks into her room and watches her sleep!"

"What?"

"I know! I think I'd beat up any guy who'd even think of doing that. So creeepyyy…"

"He should lock himself up in the cuckoo house."

Another degrading snort filled the air. "You're telling me."

Simultaneously, the two of the took nice, long sips of their invigorating drinks; a nice comforting silence hanging in the air.

But Taichi realized something, quickly put down his substantially sized mug and said, "Wait, how do you know all this? As much as a big mouth Mimi and Miyako have, they've always been dead set on not giving away anything in a movie or book. It's surprising that they actually manage to accomplish it too."

Ah-ha! The inner, wannabe detective inside Taichi gave a cheer when Sora suspiciously fell silent and took a sip of her drink in a disconcerting manner.

"Er, whatever do you mean Tai?"

"Sora… have you secretly been reading the books?"

"…Maybe."

A satisfied smug found its way to his face. He welcomed it, naturally. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. You can secretly enjoy your guilty pleasures around me."

"…Thank you."

* * *

**/Author's Note: **There was going to be more but I figured this was a good place to end it. As you can tell, I have obtained a rather distaste for this series that I won't mention even though it's blatantly clear which one it is. Again, if you like the series, good for you. Like I said we all have different opinions and tastes. Anyone I know has said they won't ever read the series , but then they end up doing so anyway particularly because humans are way to curious for their own well-being. As was the case of Sora in this one-shot. I could imagine Mimi and Miyako getting into though, being the girly girls they are. Hope you guys enjoyed this, I certainly did ^^  
Please review!


	9. Insomnia

**/Author's Note: **Sorry if this took awhile. I hit writer's block, as usual. I would just like to note this entire one-shot is being written in the form of text messages because well, who doesn't love texting? Thank you to everyone who reviewed and basically even read this- I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Insomnia**

* * *

_**From Tai, 1:32 am**_

I can't sleep.

_**From Sora, 1:35 am**_

So you decided to bother me? Gee, thanks Tai.

_**From Tai, 1:38 am**_

Actually no, I texted Matt first but he didn't answer. Neither did Izzy, Joe, Davis, TK, or Mimi. Which is surprising since the girl loves to talk.

_**From Sora, 1:40 am**_

…I feel like an idiot now.

_**From Tai, 1:42 am**_

Aw c'mon Sora! Stay up and talk to me! Pleeeasee?

_**From Sora, 1:46 am**_

Well I have to now since you woke me up and now I can't sleep either.

_**From Tai, 1:48 am**_

Haha, awesome! So what did you do today?

_**From Sora, 1:50 am**_

I worked in my mother's ikebana store then went home and watched One Piece. How about you?

_**From Tai, 1:52 am**_

Played soccer, scared the hell out of TK when he came to pick up Kari, then watched The Grudge.

_**From Sora, 1:57 am**_

Okay 1) You need to stop harassing TK! He's a sweet kid, he's not going to do anything and 2) You watched The Grudge again? How many times have you seen that movie this week?

_**From Tai, 2:01 am**_

1) I'll harass any guy who wants to take my baby sister out, it's my job and 2) The Grudge is awesome. Don't question or mock my cinematic tastes.

_**From Sora, 2:05 am**_

1) Kari is a big girl, she can fend for herself. 2) I wasn't questioning your tastes, merely the limits of it, which are apparently small.

_**From Tai, 2:09 am**_

1) I don't care how old she is, she will always need protecting. 2) My movie tastes are not limited! They're very expendable! I just happen to like The Grudge, okay?

_**From Sora, 2:15 am**_

1) That's true but I still doubt she needs protecting from TK. He's the sweetest guy on both Earth and the Digital World. 2) You used the word expendable incorrectly, are you planning on sacrificing your tastes in movies somehow? 3) Why are we talking like this?

_**From Tai, 2:17 am**_

Oh… what's the correct word then?

_**From Sora, 2:19 am**_

It would extensive Tai. Extensive is the word you're looking for *sigh*

_**From Tai, 2:21 am**_

Don't sight at me! And to answer your previous question- you started it!

_**From Sora, 2:22 am**_

Did not!

_**From Tai, 2:23 am**_

Did too!

_**From Sora, 2:24 am**_

Did not!

_**From Tai, 2:25 am**_

Did too!

_**From Sora, 2:27 am**_

Did not! Wait, why am I arguing with you? Why am I still talking to you? I'm going to bed!

_**From Tai, 2:29 am**_

Wait! No, Sora! I'm sorry! I did it, it was me! Blame me! But keep talking to me! Please?

_**From Tai, 2:38 am**_

Hello? Sora?

Taichi frowned after starting at his phone for ten minutes. It still hadn't lit up indicating a response from Sora.

He opened the device, went though his contacts, then pushed a button and held it to his ear in aggravation.

"Hey, this is Sora! Can't get to the phone right now so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Tha-"

With a snap, Taichi closed his phone, cutting off Sora's evil voicemail.

"…I really hate her sometimes."

* * *

**/Author's Note: **Bleeh… I don't like the ending. Oh well. I hope you all enjoyed that! If you liked reading this, I suggest you check out lazygirl's story, "Texts and Emails". It's super funny. It doesn't get updated that often but it's really funny and worth the wait. I got inspired to write this one-shot in the text messaging style from that story so check it out everybody!

And since I gave you that nice little suggestion, you should thank me by reviewing ;D


	10. Cold

**/Author's Note: **As of now, I have 10% percent of this challenge done. Woot! It's not much but hey, everything counts. This is another really short one-shot. But I really like it, I hope you all do too.

* * *

**Cold**

* * *

"It's cold outside."

Taichi snuck a sideway glance at his companion before letting out a sigh. It materialized in the air and caught his companion's attention.

She opened her mouth to say something, but her words were cut off, before she even had a chance to say anything.

"Here."

A cinnamon, paper cup was thrusted in her direction, the contents of cup keeping it warm and making it its own portable warmer.

She blinked at hit for a second, before gingerly taking it her hands and taking a long sip. The drink warmed every part of her body, from her head to her toes.

"Thanks." Sora replied, throwing her friend a grateful smile. He grunted in response, but he couldn't deny that a smile was tugging at his lips.

Ten minutes later, he started to feel cold. But this time when he went to buy a drink, he bought one for each of them.

* * *

**/Author's Note: **Let me explain, it wasn't that Taichi was stingy had didn't buy a drink for Sora earlier, she was just stubborn and wanted to stick the cold out. But obviously the cold won. It usually does.

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Of course, reviews are always appreciated.


	11. RolePlaying

**/Authors's Note: **Hello all. Just updating because I felt it was probably about damn time and I also wanted to show that I'm not dead or given up at this fic and fanfiction in general. I'll elaborate/ramble more in the author's note at the end. For now, enjoy this little update (which gives evidence that my Square Enix obsession is getting a little ridiculous).

* * *

Role-Playing

* * *

"You want me to what?"

"Come with Matt and me to the upcoming video game convention!"

"No, I know that but I meant about the request after that. You want me to come with you and Matt dressed as Vanille from Final Fantasy XIII? Are you crazy? No."

Taichi gave out whine. "Come on, Sora. It'll be fun! You'll go dressed Vanille; I'm going as Sora, no not you Sora, the one from Kingdom Hearts you genius; and Matt will be dressed as Cloud!"

"And what did Matt say when you told him he would be dressed as Cloud? Knowing him, I'm pretty sure he wasn't all that ecstatic about it!" Sora snapped.

Giving a sheepish grin, Taichi started scratching the back of his head which immediately made Sora suspicious. "Well you see, Matt didn't say yes _exactly_, it was more of a grunt, you know? But it sounded an awful lot like a yes, similar anyway, so I… took it as one." He finished his explanation with wary grin and a shrug, both of which did nothing to alleviate Sora.

"You totally asked Matt when he was asleep, didn't you?"

"No," Taichi countered. "I asked him when he was half-asleep. He was still totally conscious so it counts, okay?"

Sora pursed her lips, remaining silent for a second but then answered, "I see, well I'm still saying no, so too bad."

"Sooooraaaa! Please? This could be fun! And besides, imagine Matt dressed as Cloud. Imagine the sullen look on his face as he lugs around that big-ass sword all day. Plus, the two are so scary alike, he'll be chased by fan-girls all day too! Come on, please? If not for me, but for the blackmail we'll have on him for years to come."

Sora wasn't a cruel person. She didn't make her friends do embarrassing things. She was rather motherly in fact and supported them, defended them against others who did want them to do embarrassing things. But this… this was just too good. Maybe it was because the image of Matt fending off fan-girls with his Buster Sword was the most hilarious thing she had ever imagined or that maybe Taichi was suddenly an incredibly persuasive person but either way, she had decided that this was something she suddenly could not pass up.

Taichi's influence on her was sometimes just remarkable.

"Okay, deal. But I'm not wearing my hair in pig-tails."

"I'll take what I can get."

The two exchanged devious smiles.

-One Week Later-

"You guys, this isn't funny! Help me out here!"

But poor Matt's request was drowned out by the howling laughter of Taichi and Sora who were both lying on the floor with tears in their eyes.

Role-playing was definitely worth this moment.

* * *

**/Author's Note: **Oh blergh. Sorry if the dialogue seemed off in this chapter. I haven't been writing much lately so some of writing is coming off as forced or unnatural.

I had a hard time finishing the last bit of this because I kept laughing so hard from imaging Matt dressed as Cloud from Final Fantasy VII. The two are actually very much alike look-wise and a bit personality-wise. So is Taichi and Sora from Kingdom Hearts. They've both got the massive hair. I couldn't really find anyone suitable for Sora. I almost picked Kairi from Kingdom Hearts but she's got brown hair and I didn't want some people to think I was subtly hinting Taiora by making Sora dress as her. I settled with Vanille from Final Fantasy XIII because they've got a similar hair color. And I sort of adore Vanille.

Next update will be whenever. I'm sort of deviate from fanfiction at the moment to work on some original stuff so sorry if updates become hard to come by. I'll be doing my best to get them up and to finish all of the planning I've got so I can update. If you want to know what I mean by planning, visit my LiveJournal (via the homepage link on my profile) to find out. Find the post titled: "State of the Union".

Reviews are always nice to receive so feel free to give them!

**Kagebana**


	12. Happy

**/Author's Note: **This is another short but simple one-shot. It's completely basic and to the point.

**Creslightoflight3**: Why thank you! Haha, no offense taken! I support Taiora but I agree. There are far too many romance fics and not enough that focus on just the friendship. Taiora friendship is really sweet and special so I'm glad you enjoy the way I'm portraying it. :)

Oh, and thanks to: **KHLostEmpress**, **Melodisz**, **Still Not King**, and **Shizuku Tsukishima749 **for reviewing as well!

_[edit 3.15.11] _Took out some of those silly grammar mistakes I never seem to catch. Still can't decide about that last sentence, argh!

* * *

**Happy**

**

* * *

**

He honestly wouldn't change a thing about them.

He wouldn't change their past or their current present. He wouldn't change the way he hugs her, with his arms all the way around her like he's protecting her from harm. He wouldn't change the way she would complain about him suffocating her when he hugs her too tight or the way they bicker after he insists he's not "crushing her to death".

He wouldn't change the way she's so willing to help him with all of his problems, especially when it comes to school. He doesn't want the way that that every time he doesn't pay attention, she smacks him in frustration and then they begin to argue all over again to change.

He likes that sometimes she'll bring him cookies and when he tastes them, he'll complain that they're burnt. Of course she'll retort that they aren't, so then they argue about that too.

They seem to argue a lot, at least every hour. But he wouldn't change that either.

Change is an inevitable part of life. Sometimes it brings in good things, most of the time it seems to bring in bad though. He's okay with that though, he can deal with, he knows he can.

The one thing he knows life will never change is their friendship. It's something special, something that only comes ever once in a blue moon. It doesn't matter how many times a day they argue or how much they insist they'll never talk to each other again. They both know that eventually they'll drift back to one another, and it'll be like nothing ever happened.

There honestly isn't a thing he would change about their friendship because he's happy with it, exactly as the way it was right now.

And he knows he'll stay happy with it for the rest of his life.

* * *

**/Author's Note: **I'm debating on whether or not that last sentence was necessary, if maybe it would've ended better without it. Eh, whatever.

For once I'm quite pleased with this! For once I'm pleased with my writing, haha. Leave me a review! They're the only reward I get for this work. ;D


End file.
